Slowly Forward Outtakes
by Lunar Skky
Summary: The journey isn't anywhere near being over yet for the gang, but here's something to tide you over until they're back on the road to happiness.


**A/N: I didn't get confirmation per se but I _will_ take all those alerts and favorites as you guys saying you want more so...here ya go! You're welcome ;) [see a/n below for some news]**

* * *

**"The heart of a mother is a deep abyss at the bottom of which you will always find forgiveness." Honore de Balzac**

Mother's day. I remember my first Mother's day like it was yesterday. The depression, resentment and pure hate I felt is etched into my brain, forever a part of who I am.

_**Flashback**_

It's Mother's day and here I am...my baby...my whole world now...is only three months old and I'm all alone. My mom and dad are at some romantic resort enjoying this time together, not that I blame them. Mom didn't want to leave me but I told her to go ahead and be happy. She shouldn't have to suffer because _my_ life fell apart.

I don't want to turn on the TV and I'm certainly not leaving the house because then I'll be surrounded by happy people celebrating. Don't get me wrong, I love my son, but I don't feel like I have anything to celebrate right now.

_But I can't just lay in bed all day either. So what do I do?_

Tyler crying in his little bassinet next to my bed decides for me. Picking him up, I soothe him, feed him and change his dirty diaper, and fix myself some breakfast.

A knock on my door disrupts my meal.

_Of course. Because today isn't depressing enough as it is..._

Standing at my door is a courier and in his hands are the legal documents I've been waiting for since the day we left the courtroom.

My divorce papers.

Even though I knew it was coming eventually, my heart still constricts. This piece of paper makes it real. He is officially out of my life, out of _our_ lives, forever.

I thank the man and throw the envelope on the counter.

With that in here I feel as though all the oxygen in the room is tainted, impossible to breathe.

_I have to get out of here!_

Thirty minutes later and I find myself pushing Tyler's stroller down the street, becoming irritated by the street vendors trying to hawk red roses and candy off on last minute shoppers. They all ignore me because apparently my pathetic-ness is highly visible and therefore should be avoided at all costs.

With no particular destination in mind and no pressing matters to attend to I simply amble around my neighborhood and into the nearby town.

"Excuse me m'am. I couldn't help but notice you don't have a smile on that pretty face of yours. Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with idiots today so please leave me alone." But apparently my 'ice-bitch' tone needed some work because he keeps talking, keeping pace with me.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not an idiot then. But I _am_ incredibly charming and witty and hate to see a pretty woman with a frown on her face."

"I don't know what makes you think I'm interested in hearing your bull today...because I'm so not. So if you'd please leave me alone it just may put a smile on my face."

"Feisty. I like it. The name's James Stankpike. And you are?"

"Not interested" and as I say this I walk as fast as I can while keeping Tyler's stroller steady. But this dude keeps stride as though we're a couple out for a casual stroll with our son.

_Maybe I should turn around and head home. This weirdo is creeping me out._

As I contemplate the repercussions of leading him in the direction of my home, we run into another 'roses and chocolates' stall.

"A rose for the lady?" calls the salesman.

James the Weird looks over at me and winks. And I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that there is no getting away from this man. So I decide I might as well play along; it's not like I have anything better to do today.

"I'd like a dozen please. For a beauty like this she deserves more than just one. Long stemmed please."

I smile as graciously as I can and accept the dozen roses, while thinking to myself that if I had wanted roses I'd have bought them for myself.

But it's nice to be appreciated and pampered every once in a while so I stay quiet.

"Ah, a smile! My job here is done it seems. If you still want me to leave you alone I will. I've done my good deed for the day."

"I don't mind being alone but if you'd escort me to the diner I'd appreciate it."

"Of course, m'lady."

James Stankpike walks with me to the diner I frequent for their divine waffles, breaking up the silence with an odd comment here and there.

I appreciate it because, for the few minutes I spend annoyed by his weirdness, I forget my dismal situation.

When we get to our destination he turns to me and smiles.

"I had a great time with you today. But I never got your name..."

"And you never will. Thank you for the roses. That really was very sweet of you. Now, I'm hungry and I prefer to eat alone." I never did get to eat my breakfast.

With a full stomach and no more distractions I decide it's time to head home.

I don't want a repeat of James the Weird so I hop a cab. I know I'm not supposed to travel with Ty in my arms while in a moving vehicle but...well it is my only option right now.

* * *

Mother's day and all I can think of doing is cleaning. How depressing.

A sleeping Tyler offers me no reprieve from the dark thoughts swirling in my head.

So stuck in my head am I that I pick up the phone and dial Royce's number before I even register what I'm doing.

And before I can hang up his voice is in my ear.

"What?" his tone is clipped and just serves to fuel my anger.

"I was just calling to inform you that the divorce papers arrived. So congratulations, it's officially over. Oh and f.y.i I'm putting the house on the market." I hang up before he has a chance to say anything.

_That felt good! But what the hell did I say that for? I love this house. Despite all those bad memories, when Royce and I picked it out we were happy and we chose it to be our forever home. When I signed the dotted line I meant it. I wanted to stay here for the rest of my life._

But as I think about it I realize this house doesn't hold the same meaning it once used to. All the good has been tainted by the cheating, the hurt, the abandonment. I can't stay here. It's not healthy for me, and my son deserves better.

As that thought is cemented into my brain I think back at how much has changed in my life since Royce decided I wasn't worthy of being a part of his life plan anymore.

I'm not bitter about it...not in the least, but it makes me angry how easily he threw _us_ away, like all that time we spent together meant _nothing_.

Our divorce wasn't amicable. He fought me every step of the way. Instead of offering to pay alimony, which I wouldn't have accepted of course, he insisted that _I_ pay _him_ instead. That didn't fly with me, and the judge didn't buy it either so he got nothing. He didn't want the house but he did want me to sell the car he bought me and give him the money. I don't know where he got off wanting back something that I thought he gave me out of love but I did as he asked, no longer wanting the stupid car. He wanted nothing to do with our son but he wanted to at least have him carry his name. I refused at first but then I decided that, in trying to punish him, I was also punishing Tyler.

My demands were much more reasonable. All I wanted was for him to start a trust for Tyler. I knew he said he didn't want our child but I was going on the hope that he would one day wake up and realize what a precious gift he was throwing away. Other than that I simply wanted him to be civil. We ran in the same professional circles oftentimes and I knew how vindictive he could be. So I made my lawyer draft a clause that stated he was not to initiate contact with me at these events. I thought that was fair and he didn't fight it. Which is just as well because there was no way I was backing down.

Now I was going to cut the final tie to our broken relationship, the only one I have the power to sever. Being a Saturday I know it's unreasonable of me to call the Realtor that sold us this place, but I want to get it on the market as quickly as possible.

"Nadine Swansea, Eclipse Realtors, how might I help you?"

"Nadine! It's Rosalie Hale...you may remember as Rosalie King. A while back my husband Royce and I bought the house on-"

"Yes, yes of course I remember you Rose. How can I help you?"

"Well I want to put the house up for sale."

"You and Royce upsizing?"

"No, _I'm_ downsizing actually."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Well come in on Monday and we'll get started right away."

And just like that I start the end of this chapter in my life, feeling lighter than I've felt in months.

_**End of Flashback**_

But more than anything, I'm grateful for how much has changed in my life. My life has turned out to be more than I could have ever dreamed it would have that day so long ago as I put my house on the market.

The phone ringing stops my reminiscing.

"Hello?"

"Rose? It's me-"

"Royce? What the hell do you want?"

"Please, don't hang up. Just hear me out. Please?"

"Fine."

"I was just calling to say...happy Mother's Day. And, if it's okay with you, I'd like to arrange a play date so Tyler can meet his sister."

Shock. Complete and utter shock keeps me from saying anything.

"Rose? Are you still there?"

"Yes. I'm still here. I- I don't know what to say to that Royce."

"You don't have to decide just yet. I just wanted you to know that it's an option. I still have the same cell number so call me on that whenever you're ready to talk."

"Wait how did you get my phone number anyway? It's not listed."

"I called your mom."

* * *

**A/N: So I got accepted into the Master's Program I applied to so things are going to be a bit hectic for me from now on as I get everything ready. I'll actually be moving to Barbados for 18 months...which is how long the program runs...so yeah...that's what I mean by hectic. Wish me luck!**

**Check my profile for some new and old links...**

**More news! So my friends and I were discussing a new venture we wanted to start up. It's going to be time consuming to say the least but oh so worth it in the end as it's for a good cause. We want to start up a non-profit organization in the name of a deceased classmate of ours which would help our alma mater in situations of need, such as for medical, educational purposes for starters. As it's still in it's pre-production phase, I guess you could call it that, things are going to be tough. Because those are two very biiiiig commitments that have been piled onto my plate. I hope I can handle it all! Pray for me, or wish me luck! Better yet, do 'em both...**


End file.
